


the urbosa/zelda's mom we need and deserve

by chaoticlewd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunited Friends to Lovers, urbosa works in an office, urbosa's chaotic lesbian, urbosa/zelda's mom - Freeform, we love this happy gay family, yes it's in a city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlewd/pseuds/chaoticlewd
Summary: zelda's mom is bartender?divorced from rhoam after zelda grew uphappy family two moms (eventually)urbosa's chaotic lesbian and has plenty of flings between zelda's mom and reunion





	the urbosa/zelda's mom we need and deserve

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip that I just started, but I need to post it somewhere so I can force myself to finish it lol. look forward to this when it's done (I promise I'll try).

"urbosa," the sound of a stack of papers sliding against the desk filled the much too quiet office. "what is that, arabic?"

"it's gerudo, actually." 

"huh. never heard of it."

figures. no one in this city seems to care about anything outside of their own little world. 

"well-" my new boss' monotone voice broke the train of thought. "the secretary can help you out with your new schedule, but your first day is next monday. see you new recruit."

"yes…" I squeezed my hand into a fist, using the pain of my blunt nails pressing into my hand to keep my eye from twitching. "thank you for your time."


End file.
